Rags and Riches
by PoisonBlackRose
Summary: What happens when Helia's,a rich boy, limo crashes into poor, raped, and pregnant victim Flora? Will love blossom? Strong T mild M


Chapter 1: A run in with Love

I'm back everyone, once again I had a laptop that broke I probably update new chapters for my stories next week I might update some this week. IDK whenever I feel like it. I need a hard drive sooo idk when.

Chapter 1

Helia's P.O.V

I sighed bored looking out of the white limo window. My name is Helia Cedar. My parent are Saffron, Grand Duke of Linphea, and Willow, a scientist. You probably think since my father is the Grand Duke we live in with the with the King and Queen and the princess, my best friend, Krystal. Nope we live in a huge mansion beside them. My mom loves being scientist and all but she loves to be a homemaker more, so King Plantos and Queen Natura gave them a mansion.

I am suddenly broke out of my thoughts when the I feel the limo crash. And the limo stopped.

"Ugh, darn it." The irritable limo driver named Nexus said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some idiotic chick run out in front of us and we crashed into her." He answered.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

"I know right she must be really stupid." he said.

I just grunted and rolled his eyes, "I meant we should help her and see if she's okay." I said annoyed.

"Why she's not worth the time." He said.

"Nexus, stay here and shut up." I said getting out of the limo to go around front and check on the girl. The girl has beautiful tan skin and lovely caramel hair that's covering her face. She's wearing pink and black lace up corset with black lace panties. Which makes me blush and feel like I'm violating her while looking at her like this. So I hurry back to the back seat of the limo and get a blanket from one of the compartments.

I went back to her and wrap the blanket around her and pick her up bridal style. Her hair blew away from her face when I picked her up and my breath got caught up in my throat and my heart is racing or stopped beating. I can't tell. But I know one thing. She is the most beautiful girl I ever seen. She has round rimmed glasses and head dental gear, which looks adorable on her. Long lashes, beautiful pink lips which I want to kiss all day. I think I'm in love. I notice she's wearing a necklace. It says Flora in a flowery design.

So her name is Flora, what a lovely name for a such a beautiful girl. I carry to the limo and I get in laying her across my lap.

"Nexus. She is so beautiful. I think I'm in love with her." I said.

"Her? Beautiful? Helia she's so ugly. You deserve someone better." He said looking at us in the rearview mirror.

"Nexus! If you said that again I will fire you." I said glaring at him and push the button to lift up the glass in between the driver and passenger.

I look into Flora's still unconscious face and wipe some hair from her face. Suddenly I remember her. I seen her on TV before. Flora Magnolia, she went missing a year ago. A lot a people assumed she was dead. I guess they're wrong. Although judging by her outfit I can pretty guess what happened to her. It makes me angry thinking about it. How dare who ever took her take advantage like this. I have to talk to Krystal and her parents to see if they can have a huge punishment.

"Don't worry, my dear Flora, I'll protect you no matter what." I said kissing her forehead.

….

There you have it. You guys can vote if I should continue or not.

I don't know what the title can be, here is a few I thought of:

Flower Child.

Love will be blossom.

Rags and Riches.

Or Victim and Rich Boy.

You guys can suggest titles to me if you want.

As for my other stories, I'll update next Saturday, because I'll be getting better internet the internet I have now sucks. So hopefully I can go back to my schedule of updating, if I don't get writers block.

I also think I might have a Q&A about my stories. You can PM me or review a question.

Note:There will NOT I repeat NOT be a arranged marriage between Helia and Krystal, I'm keeping it friend/sibling base relationship, they kinda cross me like that anyway. Someone thought I was going to do that, but that is far from the truth. I Hate HATE HATE Flora, Helia, Krystal love triangle stories. I don't kno why Nick did that when Krystal waaaay younger than Helia and Flora.


End file.
